148: The Lilo Adventures of Interstellar 5555
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance discover a new band called, "Star Darlings" and they also uncover a mysterious artifact from a club owner.
1. Club Hovecap

At Sky High, the students were getting out of Mr. Spock's space travel class. There Will found Dustin with a poster, "Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom at Club Hovecap this Friday, featuring the Star Darlings." Will read.

"Those dorks are going to far with this lame-o concert. Dustin said.

"I need to tell the others." Will said.

Later at Zach, Ethan, and Warren's apartment, Will showed them the poster of the band and they were horrofied, "Sounds like those morons want to perform at Club Hovecap." Lilo said.

"There's one problem," Magenta explained "Club Hovecap is for people 16 and up, my sister, "Candy" tried to get in, but got caught."

"Not if I can help it," Zach shouted, "Laughter!"

Zach made fake IDs claiming that they're 18.

Friday came and they were changed into disco attire. Iago, Tweety, Zazu, Stella and her friends hid in Magenta's purse.

When they got to the apartment, they saw the opening act on stage. They were 5 girls wearing casual clothing. One was an African- American girl with gold, another was an Asian with dark pink, one was caucasian with pink, one was also caucasian, but with blue, and the other was Latino with purple. There they preformed their song, "Wish Now".

There everyone applauded for their performance. Then Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom came on stage and performed their new song, "The Aliens are Here.

 **"They're here from outer space**  
 **They're knocking at the door**  
 **Are they here for a party, or do they want more?**  
 **Watch out! We're not alone**  
 **I wish they'd just phone home**

 **The aliens are here**  
 **To get the human race**  
 **The aliens are here**  
 **We've gotta get out of this place**  
 **The aliens are here." Lord Hater sang.**

Unfortunately, everyone got bored and left. The Celestian Alliance decided to go back stage and learn more about what's going on with the Star Darlings. Inside they saw the girls calming down and Sage saw them and befriended The Celestian Alliance. There they talked about their music, until an overweight elderly man came. "What are you brats doing here?" he asked in a French accent.

"Ugh, we're going behind the scenes." Ethan exaggerated.

"You're not 18 at all are you?" the man replied.

"Technically, Lilo's 11, Will, Ethan, Magenta, Layla, and I are 15 and Warren is 16." Zach explained.

The man got furious and kicked them out. "Get out and stay out!" the man shouted in rage.

 **Note:**

 **The Crescendolls will be replaced with the Star Darlings in this version of Interstellar 5555.**


	2. Star Darlings

Back at the apartments, they were in their pajamas and Ethan looked up on the Star Darlings. They didn't want the club owner to catch them again, so they sent The Lake Guardians, Tweety, Zazu, and Iago to go spy on them.

They teleported to The Hovecap and saw some very beautiful bracelets on their left wrists. They were digitalized and has Dimentio's face on it. The man came in as Ear De Darkwood, and the band members were Sage, Leona, Libby, Scarlet, and Vega. Earl booked them a gig at The Tipton hotel for the Jean Claude Bangalter Teen Cotillion tomorrow at 6pm.

Lord Hater got disgusted because their going to a cotillion, meaning formal attire and dancing. Count Dooku and Him were the only ones who were interested into the cotillion. King Dedede heard of the food and became pleased with it.

The Lake Guardians teleported back to the apartment, Tweety made a portal for Iago and Zazu to fly through and told the others everything. Ethan also printed the files on the Star Darlings on their website.

 _Sage Starland- The bold positive, honest guitarist of the band. She grew up with her 2 brothers and her parents in Austin Texas. She also likes going to her friends' ranch and ride their zebras._

 _Leona Flairfield- The glamourious, fame-loving lead singer of the band. In Brooklyn, New York, She loves to show off and often forgets that things aren't always about her. Once a month she visits the deserts of New York._

 _Scarlet N'Prism- The tough as nails drummer of the band. She grew up an only child with her traveling parents. She learned how to entertain herself._

 _Libby Charmelite- The girly one and the keytarist of the band. Grew up in the islands of Hawaii in a rich family,in her spare times she loves playing in the snow. She vows to help those in needs._

 _Vega Kalidescope.- The intelligent one and the bassist. She was an A+ student in her school and is a perfectionist. She also loves to dance it out._

"There's something wrong," Lilo suspected, "I lived in Hawaii all my life and it rarely snows there."

"Lilo's right," Magenta replied, "And if I know animals, there aren't any zebras in Texas, except for the ones in the zoo."

"And there's no desert in New York state." Warren explained.

"You may have been held back twice in the 9th grade Warren." Pinkie shouted, "But you do know your hot geography, literally."

"We have to get to that cotillion tomorrow." Twilight exclaimed.

Rarity, Stella and her friends decided to make the costumes so Lord Hater's band won't recognized them while everyone else gets some sleep.

Meanwhile, a small cute robot with a star on it crash landed on earth and started looking for some help. He saw The Celestian Alliance's ship and snook in. As he sneaked into the window, C3PO saw him and panic, "We're going to die!" he shouted.

R2D2 saw the robot and wasn't so scared. He shook the robots hand and introduced himself as, "MO-J4".

 ** _Note: Austin, Texas was the death place of the DJ,_ Romanthony who sang, "One More Time" and "Too Long" in Interstellar 5555 and Jean Claude Bangalter is named after Thomas Bangalter, who was one of the members of Daft Punk.**


	3. Jean Claude Bangalter Teen Cotillion

The next night was the Jean-Claude Bangalter Teen Cotillion. Rarity made them formal attire that suits their personalities. "Nice work on the outfits Rarity." Lilo comments.

"What are we going to do?" Iago asked in anger.

"Come with me to find the Star Darlings." Stitch said.

The Celestian Birds and The Lake Guardians agreed.

Inside, people were in formal attire. "Dooku, you have to be kidding." Lord Hater shouted.

"When I was young I use to go to balls." Count Dooku explained, "This would make a perfect gig for us."

"You should see the ladies out there in those dresses." Commander Peepers said as he romantically looked at them.

The Celestia Birds looked around until they found The Star Darlings talking to some boys. There they dragged them out to the alleyway of The Tipton where the Lake Guardians imprisoned them and the ponies stand guard.

The birds quickly gathered the teens and came up to the freed Star Darlings. Ethan then studied the 5 bracelets with Dimentio's face on them. "The bracelets must be some kind of brainwashing experiment." Ethan suggested, "I can tell by the bugs in brainwashing devices."

Dahlia pecked into the bracelets and turned the girls back to normal. "My head." Libby groaned.

"That was weird." Vega groaned.

"What is the meaning of this?" Scarlet angrily asked.

"Let's just say you guys were in a brainwashing trance of Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom. A rock group and henchmen of the evil clown Dimentio." Pinkie Pie explained.

"I remember those freaks." Sage angrily recalled, "They were the rockers who played their villain songs."

"Plus your not who you think you are," Zach said.

"What do you mean?" Leona asked.

There they decided to talk in their spaceship.

Later, they saw C3PO, R2D2, Jumba, Pleakley, and MO-J4 there. "Kids you're back." Threepio gleefully shouted.

"Threepio." Applejack shouted, "We got the Star Darlings."

"This robot called, "MO-J4" seems to know who they are," Threepio explained.

MO-J4 came up to the Star Darlings and asks if they remember him. They were confused. Then he showed them pictures of their times at their school, "Starland Academy" from the moment they became a band to their real first gig at their homecoming dance.

"But how," Libby asked, "The memories I have are of playing in the snow in Hawaii."

"Apparently, those villains have given you false memories on Earth," Jumba suggested.

"Luckily, our geographic facts made us found out you're not human," Will said.

"Sounds like Earl has been lying." Leona angrily suggested.

"How will we know why Earl lied to us?" Sage asked in anger.

"Let's sneak back into the club and find out," Twilight suggested.

"Good idea," Mesprit replied, "But it's best if we got at 10pm because that's when the club is closed."

"And Magenta," Rarity said, "We're going to need your sister for this.

Magenta got a thumb up and left to get changed.


	4. 5,555 songs

Later that night, they arrived at Club Hovecap where they were wearing ninja suits and accompanied by Magenta's younger sister, "Candy" who was a small Chinese girl with glass. She got out a bobby pin and helped them sneak into the door. The club was empty, so they decided to check out more upstairs.

They found a journal that said De Darkwood. As they read the journal, they found out it dated back to 18th Century France. Where meteors destroyed his home, killing his parents. He vowed vengeance on aliens for killing his family. While he was on the streets, he ran into Dimentio and his cohorts Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Count Dooku, Him and King Dedede. There they help him capture alien musicians and create 5,555 songs to take over the world.

The Pokemon Pets saw a puzzle piece that looks like a map and decided to give it to Stitch. He decided to keep it til further notice.

"Hates Great, Best Villain!" shouted some aliens.

They didn't know where it was coming from, then Ethan heard it behind a bookcase. He found a book that said, "Dimentio's plan." and revealed a secret passageway. They followed it down to a path of Watchdogs in hoods chanting, "Hates Great, Best Villain."

They knew something was up, so they snatched some hoods and followed them. Little did they know that an invisible Dimentio spied on them and grabbed Warren. None of them noticed.

As they got to a shrine with deceased alien bands, Dimentio appeared, "Hello Mortal Freaks!" he shouted, "We have finally gotten to the 5,555 song. Now we will use is to control Earth and turn everything into a circus."

"And make everyone sing our songs!" Lord Hater shouted.

"Resurrect the dead!" Count Dooku insisted.

"And have all you can eat steak on a stick!" King Dedede shouted.

"How about a corruption to your doom?" Lilo shouted as they removed their hoods.

"Our dear enemies, "The Celestian Alliance" I was hoping all of you would show up to the ceremony."

"Where's Warren?" Scarlet asked.

"Right here," Dimentio answered as he pointed to a door, showing Warren under mind control.

"Warren?" They asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Will asked, "And what happened to your Harmony Ring?"

"Looking for this?" Count Dooku asked as he showed the Loyalty Ring on his right middle finger.

"Guys,", "Libby said, "You should look at his wrists."

"What the?" Lilo shouted as they saw that he had the same mind control wristband the Star Darlings had on.

"These were our mind control wristbands we used for our previous bands." King Dedede explained.

"Now we have 5,555 songs." Commander Peepers shouted, "Let the ceremony begin!"

Watchdogs grabbed The Celestian Alliance and their friends while they started the ceremony and take Leona as their sacrifice, because of her singing. Azelf didn't want Warren to end up with his father, so he used his supersonic screaming to free his friends and fight off Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom. Dahlia quickly freed Warren from their evil clutches and found his father with his Harmony Ring.

Warren got so mad, he burned the entire place, "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the ceremonial shrine!" Goldar shouted as everyone evacuated. Azelf did a confusion on Count Dooku and quickly grabbed the ring from him and placed it on Warren's middle ring finger.

Then the Lake Guardians quickly teleported everyone out of the burning shrine, leaving Earl De Darkwood to die in the flames.

C3PO was afraid that they would die in the shrine. Layla came up to Warren to see if he's okay. He told her he is and they kissed each other on the lips. Lord Hater and There Harbingers of Doom and Dimentio saw the whole thing while they were invisible and Dooku was horrified by this.

Uxie came up to the Star Darlings and gave them their real memories with his memory powers.

They started to recall more of their home in Starland. Magenta and Layla thought they would help out by turning them into their true selves and they liked this better when performing concerts because it shows the real them and everyone will think they're just wearing costumes.

There they decided to go back to their ship.

"Our plans our ruined and Earl is dead." Him groaned.

"No worry pals!" Dimentio said with a smile, "We have more plans along the way."

"They've taken the piece of the map to the Sacul Galaxy." Count Dooku sensed with the power of The Force.

"They'll never find the other 99 pieces of the map," Dimentio replied.


	5. Return to Starland

The next morning at the ship. Pearl got the teleporter ready for Starland. The Star Darlings were nervous on their return, but they'll be okay. MO-J4 came along and they woodshed off to Starland.

When they got there, the headmistress of Starling Academy for girls and the guardian of the stars, "Rosalinda" recognizes them and was thrilled by their return. Everyone quickly recognized the 5 girls and they recognized them back.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Stitch showed them a strange piece he found in Earl's office. C3PO quickly recognized it as a map piece to the Sacul Galaxy. The place where he and R2D2 originated.

"First I find the experiments with The Midnight Society," Lilo said, "Now I go find map pieces with the Rainbow Gems. Really cool!"

"I can't believe we have another quest!" Ethan shouted in excitement.

"Hold your horses Ethan." Applejack said, "We don't know where the other pieces are or how many are there."

"We'll find them," Twilight said.

"Maybe I can help time to time." Candy suggested.

"Maybe." Magenta said, "In the meantime, you need to help Mom with the laundry."

"Okay." Candy said as she walked out of the ship.

"What's it like having a weird girl as a sister Magenta?" Rarity asked Magenta.

"Pretty creepy," Magenta said sarcastically.

"Well, youw cweepy too," Tweety reminded, "You read poetry from Emily Dickinson at Green-Wood Cemetery."

Pleakley came in with some blue-skinned aliens with orange clothing. They were friends of his from Planet Daft, "Apregius", "Baryl", "Octave", and "Stella" they were, "The Crescendolls" another intergalactic band and he has invited them to play for the humans.

Apregius got his guitar, Stella got her bass, Baryl got his drums, and Octave got his keyboard and started to play. Layla accompanied them on tambourine and Octave told her that when he points to her, she'll play during his solo.

"One more time

I gonna celebrate

Oh yeah, all right

Don't stop the dancing

One more time

I gonna celebrate

Oh yeah, all right

Don't stop the dancing

One more time" Octave sang.

Everyone rooted for Layla and The Crescendolls performance on the ship. "You did great Layla." Fluttershy comments as she hugs her.

Harmony did the same thing as well.

Jumba checked the music meter and was really impressed that it was completely full.

As Warren turned on the news he saw a reporter saying that Club Hovecap has been burnt down for unknown reason and only Earl De Darkwood was found dead. They all knew that it's better if they kept the arson quiet so they won't get caught by the authorities.

The End.


End file.
